parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Humpback Whale
The magnificent humpback whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) is renowned for its impressive leaping displays and for the mysterious 'singing' of solitary males. The robust body is blue-black in colour, with pale or white undersides. The flippers may also be white and are the largest appendage of any animal; reaching up to five metres in length. On the underside of the mouth are 12 to 36 throat grooves, which can expand when filtering water during feeding. Humpbacks have characteristically knobbly heads, covered in many raised lumps ('tubercles') and barnacles. There are two blowholes on the back and the spout of water can appear very bushy. The spreading tail flukes have a distinct indentation in the middle; as the whale undertakes a deep dive it usually arches its back (hence the common name) so that the tail flukes are raised above the water and clearly visible. The pattern on the underside of the flukes is unique and can be used to photo-identify and track individuals. The humpback whale completes the longest annual migration of any mammal, travelling from polar regions to the tropics and back each year. The humpback whale is named for the distinctive 'hump' formed by its back when about to take a long dive. Humpback whales sometimes hunt cooperatively, exhaling underwater to form a 'bubble net' trapping prey within a wall of air. The humpback whales flippers are the largest appendage of any animal at up to 5m in length. Roles * It played Eliott in Kirby and Adeleine's Whale * It played Edmontosaurus in Fantasia (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery HumpbackWhale.jpg Humpback Whale.jpg Whale, Humpback.jpg Humpback1.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) SotS Whale.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-251.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-1720.jpg|Finding Dory (2016) Whale_Songs.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1521.jpg|Happy Feet 2 (2011) ZT Humpback.jpg TTTE Whale.png KND Whale.jpg Inidra_the_Whale.jpg Humpback_Whale.png IMG_7689.JPG PPG Whale.jpg Dexter's Lab Whales.jpg IMG 0246.JPG Life.of.Pi. Whale.jpg IMG 8421.PNG IMG 8422.PNG IMG 8583.JPG Screenshot_20180131-181442.png Dinosaurs, Whales, and Mammoths.png Star_meets_Humpback_Whale.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Stanley Humpback Whales.png|Stanley (2001-2007) TWT Movie Whale.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) Bendy Meets Humpback Whale.png Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Whale Music.jpg Blue Whales Swimming in the Flood.png Dora the Explorer Whale.png One Of the Largest Mammals On Earth is the Humpback Whale.jpg Dolphins And Whales.jpg C3B93DAD-EB40-447F-ACE3-D708854AEB8B.jpeg C9CF7194-9E6F-47B1-8E4C-104B5C4B9A9D.jpeg B4560B68-CBE3-4D59-90B4-A663946A9AF7.jpeg 603A0B17-18E4-4D0B-BC58-C26B15CAB186.jpeg 5216B3F1-B9E2-4F51-858D-E1B70CEF9008.jpeg 9EA51D34-6CDA-48D5-BAEA-0ABCB8789F32.jpeg C7CB8336-B1B0-4A6C-AC2C-39CC80D4630B.jpeg 38F2CEB9-C37D-4239-8ECF-46BA22995D52.jpeg D0515F9D-8D49-4ED3-BFAD-4DF7BA031A52.jpeg E4676E7A-1FE9-4051-BB45-2C1AA217BA7D.jpeg 294A415C-8701-4AF7-A94E-F2FD3549AD56.jpeg See Also * Killer Whale * Antarctic Minke Whale * Blue Whale * Beluga Whale * Narwhal Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Ceteceans Category:Antarctic Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Song of the Sea Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Carnivores Category:The Emoji Movie Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:The Sea Mammal Alphabet Book Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals